


baby blue eyes

by tsukkis_dino_plushie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou in Love, Kageyama Tobio in Love, Like so much, M/M, Nicknames, OOC, Picnics, Sunsets, They love each other so much, This is defintely not a projection of the authors hidden feelings, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, aged-up (it's not apparent though), author is lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukkis_dino_plushie/pseuds/tsukkis_dino_plushie
Summary: Kageyama has a surprise for Valentines Day!aka// they are so in love oh my GAWD
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 20





	baby blue eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!
> 
> Woah it's my first KageHina fic WHAT?! It's funny because they're actually the first Haikyuu ship i started shipping lmao :P 
> 
> also valentine's day is so stupid, I hate it, it's awful. *cries in loneliness*
> 
> *still crying* JUST TAKE THE FLUFF, I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE!
> 
> song recs: (OPEN IN NEW TAB SO THE FIC DOESN'T GO AWAY)  
> [In the Rain- Miraculous Ladybug OST (a bit sad option)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x5oilF2qhTA)  
> [ My Time- BTS Jungkook (upbeat option)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VTh7DIOfd1w)  
> [ Blueberry Eyes- MAX & SUGA of BTS (DON'T BLAME ME IT FITS BOTH THE MOOD AND THE FIC)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XH7tlU3CyA0)
> 
> happy reading!

“For the last time Tobio, where. are. we. going?!”

Tobio smooshed his mouth into a pout and side eyed his boyfriend. 

“And for the last time sunshine, I’m not telling you. It’s supposed to be a surprise!”

Shoyou pouted and slouched back into his seat. He crossed his arms and looked out the window, letting out a ‘ _ hmph _ ’ as he moved his face from Tobio’s view. Tobio’s face softened and he looked back to the front view window, wearing a small grin.

He had woken up Shoyou at five, expertly dodging a flurry of sleep ridden punches, and forcing him to get up and get ready. After much effort, Tobio had finally managed to get Shoyou in his car, ignoring the constant murmuring of curses directed at him. It took him about an hour and half to reach the location he had picked out, and Shoyou got antsy after an hour max. 

But Tobio couldn’t afford to slow down, not when he was behind schedule. 

Tobio’s phone bleeped at one of the final points in the direction, the blue line getting shorter and shorter. Shoyou noticed this, and slid back into a proper position in his seat. Grabbing the phone from the cup holder, smiling when he hears Tobio’s indignant ‘ _ tsk. _ ’ Looking at Tobio’s face, Shoyou grimaced at the cold look he was getting. 

“I’m not looking at the place, I’m just looking at the directions to help you out?” he offered.

Tobio’s glare weakened, and he looked down and sighed, “I just wanna do something for you today. I figured a surprise would make it better too. But if that’s not what you want-”

Shoyou quickly shook his head and smiled. “No, no, you’re right. Surprises are the best! I won’t try to ruin it, so don’t worry.” He partly wondered why Tobio was doing it  _ today _ , Shoyou not being able to think of anything that would require this much effort. 

The phone bleeped again, and Shoyou looked down at the distance left. 

“Three miles left. Uhhhh, do you want me to close my eyes?” he offered. Tobio looked at him, his eyes wide in anticipation, and eagerly nodded. Softly smiling, Shoyou slowly closed his eyelids, eagerly trying not to fall asleep. It was still rather dark outside, and it took him a lot of effort to stay awake. 

After a couple of minutes, Shoyou felt the car stop, the pressure from driving releasing. He heard a bit of shuffling in the front seat, before hearing a seatbelt click to release. “Stay there, I’ come around,” he heard Tobio say. After he nodded, Shoyou heard the driver side door close, silent for a couple of seconds, before hearing the trunk open. Shoyou didn’t remember anything being in the trunk, so what was being taken out?

It took a bit less than a minute before Shoyou’s door opened, Shoyou assuming that it was because of the trunk and wrestling whatever Tobio had snuck into something that was more manageable. The chill of the morning tickled Shoyou’s shins, his cuffed jeans exposing enough skin to make him shiver. After unbuckling his seat belt and sliding out of the car, Shoyou felt around for a hand, grinning when one fell into place, almost fitting perfectly. 

“It’s a five minute walk from here, and I think my timing is perfect.” Tobio said, excitement shivering in his words. A bit of anticipation spiked in Shoyou’s chest. He had absolutely no clue what Tobio’s idea was, but to hear him be so excited about something made Shoyou all warm inside.

Both of them walked in silence, both of them swinging their arms exaggeratedly. It was a habit they had when they were both happy, deriving from messing with each other when they weren’t dating. They did it enough that one of them was having a bad day, the other would simply hold their hand and start swinging, the one having a bad day brightening up. 

Slightly turning, Shoyou could no longer feel the soft dirt in the path rather feeling plants tickle his ankles, the ground seemed to be covered in whatever foliage this was.

The silence was interrupted with a slight cough from Tobio and words that made Shoyou’s mind run. 

“We’re here. Just give me a moment to set up.”

So Shoyou just stood there, chuckling when he remembered that one emoji that people used to describe people standing. He heard a bit more shuffling, a ‘ _ thwap _ ’ coming from what Shoyou could only assume was a blanket. More shuffling, before a couple of steps came towards him. Feeling two hands on his shoulders, Tobio slightly moved them, a cue to move his body in whatever direction Tobio wanted him to look at. 

Tobio sighed in satisfaction before looking at Shoyou, whose eyes were still closed. His chest warming, he walked behind Shoyou and put his hands right in front of his eyes. 

“Okay,” he started with a lilt in his voice. “You can open your eyes now.”

Tobio could feel the flutter of Shoyou’s eyelashes on his fingers, followed by more blinking before hearing a squawk. 

“Kageyama Tobio, I swear on my left asscheek, if you don’t lift up your hands RIGHT NOW-” 

Tobio chuckled at his response, lifting his arms up while simultaneously moving forwards to see Shoyou’s reaction. 

Shoyou’s eyes widened upon seeing his surroundings. A sunset was at his eyeline, every color of the rainbow in the sky above him. Surrounding the half circle that was the sun at the moment, warm oranges and bright reds radiated the heat, while the outer areas of the sky had the lingering dark colors of the night. Clouds surrounded the sun, reaching all the way towards the skyline. It was when he looked at the skyline, did Shoyou finally see where he was. Surrounding him were beautiful blue flowers, stretching everywhere Shoyou could see. Looking closer, the flowers had five petals, each beautifully trimmed in periwinkle pigment. Looking a bit up, he could see a soft cream blanket, Shoyou grinning upon seeing the area of flowers softly pushed to the side to make sure they didn't get hurt.

There was a wicker basket that resembled the ones from all the romantic movies, and there was a brown bag that Shoyou already knew was filled with meat buns. Right next to the picnic basket, were two Ramunes, one blueberry and one pineapple. Finally, there was a small heart shaped platter, every inch covered in every fruit Shoyou could imagine. On top of said fruits, was a small shortbread cookie, endorned with a poorly frosted heart. 

Grinning at everything that was in front of him, Shoyou looked at his lover. The light coming from the sunset made his face brighten up like a rainbow. The slight wind made his dark hair float, highlighting his beautiful face structure. His lips were tugged into a soft smile, one that was probably reserved for Shoyou. A slight breeze rushed through, making all of the flowers behind him rush in one direction, making it seem like Tobio was the only thing in focus. His eyes matched the flowers behind him, and they seemed to overflow with love. 

“Happy Valentines day, sunshine.”

Shoyou’s eyes widened as he realized that, ‘ _ Oh my god IT IS VALENTINES DAY! _ ’ Smoothing his hair back with his fingers, Shoyou looked everywhere but Tobio.

Tobio chuckled at the sight. The sunlight seemed to make Shoyou’s hair glisten, while the soft blue light from the remaining night sky provided a nice hue against Shoyou’s tanned skin. Tobio could see the reflection of all the flowers in Shoyou’s eyes, the blue and orange mixing in a drastic way. His mouth was still slack with the shock that ‘ _ oh my god it’s valentine's day, _ ’ but a small grin tugged at the end of his mouth, and Tobio never felt so content.

Finally looking back at Tobio, Shoyou looked at him with enough love to make Tobio want to bawl. 

“Happy Valentine's day, amoreco,” Shoyou said, before tightly enveloping Tobio in a hug.

Looking down at his lover, Tobio gently lifted up Shoyou’s chin. Shoyou followed, looking up at Tobio with bright brown eyes that made Tobio’s brain malfunction. They were inviting, almost welcoming anything that Tobio said.

“I love you,” Tobio whispered, the words floating only between and his love. 

Hinata melted, the affection bubbling within him making him feel like he was on top of the world/

“I love you more,” he teased, his brown eyes narrowing with a bright smile. 

Tobio smiled, a giggle releasing, before throwing his head back with laughter. Giggles still evident in his smile, he looked down at Shoyou before lifting him up and spinning him. Shoyou yelped in shock before erupting in a grin. Revelling in the soft giggles coming from Shoyou’s mouth, Tobio couldn’t help but laugh breathily. Putting him down, both of their eyes crinkled with pure raw happiness.

“I doubt that,” Tobio cooed, fondness for the red head soaring. 

Smiling, Shoyou leaned up towards Tobio’s face, his eyes flickering down to Tobio’s lips, as if asking for some love. Leaning down, Tobio smiled as he made contact with Shoyou’s lips. With a small peck, they pulled away, making eye contact and giggling before coming back together once more, both of them falling slightly more in love in the field of flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> aww they're cute *deletes my own fic*
> 
> aNYWAY:  
> Baby Blue Eyes is the actual name of the flower in the fic!  
> The place they went to is the [National Hitachi Seaside Park](https://www.japan-guide.com/e/e6203.html), that is literally 1 hr. and 45 minutes away from Tokyo (where I headcannon they live after the Olympics)  
> Amoreco is beloved in Portuguese (because I'm a simp for Hinata speak another language other than Japanese)
> 
> That should be it! I'm going to cry myself to sleep now!! *weeps*
> 
> See you next time! (comments and suggestions are welcomed!)


End file.
